


Ein unfreiwilliges Bad

by Oglala



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Draugr, Feeble threats, Gen, Mages, Reburying recently-unearthed mummies, Surreptitiously quoting the classics, Swimming, Teasing among lovers, Why do locations regenerate anyway?, cat jokes, sHOUTS
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglala/pseuds/Oglala
Summary: Unterhalb von Lakeview Manor, gleich neben der Straße, die am Ilinaltasee entlangführt, steht ein Altar; und dort taucht immer wieder ein neuer Schwarzmagier auf, ganz egal, wie oft man den vorigen vertreibt (oder umbringt). 
Was denkt eigentlich die Drachengeborene darüber?
Aus dem Beantworten dieser Frage ist das folgende Fragment entstanden.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [An involuntary bath (translated)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227027) by [Oglala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglala/pseuds/Oglala)



"Ich warne Euch! Das ist nah genug!" 

Der Magier in der schwarzen Robe hatte einen Dolch gezogen und stand nun drohend vor dem Altar, über den er sich eben noch gebeugt hatte. Ein mummifizierter Körper und verschiedene Werkzeuge kündeten von seinem Tun; einige Schädel räumten auch den letzten Zweifel an dessen Natur aus. Fahle Talgkerzen brannten in schwarzen Haltern, was zu mitternächtlicher Zeit vielleicht unheimlich gewesen wäre, aber es war ein sonniger Nachmittag, und unter blauem Himmel und fröhlichem Vogelzwitschern wirkte die Szene allenfalls absurb. 

Oglala und Lydia, die vom Haus heruntergeschlendert waren, blieben ob der Warnung gelangweilt stehen und betrachteten den Magier. Seine Züge waren glatt, beinahe jugendlich, und die Symbole auf seiner Robe wiesen ihn als Novizen aus, aber er hatte bereits die ersten rituellen Narben. Oglala stieß ihre Gefährtin mit dem Ellenbogen an. "Was meinst du? Molag Bal?" 

Lydia nickte nachdenklich. "Sieht so aus. Auf jeden Fall nichts Appetitliches." Der Magier hob seinen Dolch höher und blickte finster, aber das Zittern seiner Hand war nicht zu übersehen. "Keinen Schritt weiter!" bellte er, als Oglala erneut begann, auf ihn zuzuspazieren. 

"FUS RO DAH!"

Ein Schwall übermenschlicher, unsichtbarer Kraft ergoß sich über den Magier und riß ihn fort wie eine Strohpuppe im Sturm. Er kreischte gellend, als er rücklings über den Altar geschleudert wurde und dann in hohem Bogen über die Straße unterhalb der Klippe flog, bevor er schließlich mit einem unzeremoniellen Plumpsen in den dahinterliegenden Ilinaltasee fiel. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, dann brach sein Kopf durch die Wasseroberfläche, und er schwamm unter lautem Prusten über den See in Richtung Nordufer, als wären sämtliche Daedra der Vergessensreiche auf einmal hinter ihm her. 

"Das war schon der dritte in diesem Monat." Oglala schaute dem sich rasch entfernenden Beschwörer amüsiert nach, während ihre Gefährtin seine Utensilien einsammelte, die nun rings um den Altar herum verstreut lagen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln betrachtete Lydia den Dolch, der eben noch auf sie gerichtet gewesen war, prüfte dann die Schneide mit dem Daumen. "Meine Güte. Das Ding ist so stumpf, damit hätte er nicht einmal Butter schneiden können." 

Oglala, die hinzugetreten war, nickte. "Billigstes Eisen, wie's aussieht, nicht einmal Stahl. Naja, vielleicht gibt uns Alvor ein bißchen Silber dafür, er kann das Ding ja immerhin einschmelzen." Sie steckte den Dolch unter den Gürtel und wies dann auf die Draugrmumie. "Und was machen wir mit dem Kerl? Ich habe keine Lust, daß der hier in der Sonne direkt hinter meinem Haus vor sich hinmodert." 

Lydia strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. "Weiß Talos, aus welchen Grabkammern der stammt. Am besten, wir begraben ihn gleich hier. Warte mal, ich hole ein paar Schaufeln und Hacken." Oglala nickte und setzte sich auf den Altar, baumelte mit den Beinen, während Lydia zum Haus zurückkehrte. Der Magier hatte mittlerweile das andere Seeufer erreicht und war jetzt dabei, seine triefenden Roben auszuwringen; aus sicherer Entfernung drohte er mit der Faust und rief etwas Unverständliches. Oglala lachte erneut und griff dann nach der Armbrust, die auf ihrem Rücken hing, ließ einen Bolzen in Richtung des Magiers fliegen, der ihn aber weit verfehlte. Als hinter ihr Metall schepperte, schaute sie sich um. 

"Dann mal ans Werk. Frisch, Gesellin, seid zur Hand!", bemerkte Lydia, die die Schaufeln fallengelassen hatte und nun eine Flasche Met entkorkte. "Von der Stirne heiß rinnen muß der Schweiß!" deklamierte Oglala mit einem theatralischen Seufzer, während ihre Gefährtin einen tiefen Schluck nahm; dann fing Lydia an einer geeigneten Stelle an zu graben, und die Drachengeborene tat es ihr gleich. 

Einige Stunden später verriet nur noch ein flacher Erdhügel, der mit großen Steinen bedeckt war, daß es die Mumie jemals gegeben hatte. Lydia wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, und Oglala lachte. "Ich habe ja gehört, daß manche Menschenfrauen sich das Gesicht anmalen, aber daß eine dazu Lehm nimmt, das ist ja wohl neu!" Lydia streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. "Pfft! Dafür rieche ich zumindest nicht wie eine rollige Katze." 

Oglala legte die Ohren an und zuckte mit dem Schwanz, während ihre Augen sich für einen Moment zu Schlitzen verengten, aber dann mußte sie wider Willen grinsen. "Was hältst du von einem Bad im See? Ich glaube, wir haben es beide nötig... nein, _das_ habe ich nicht gemeint", fügte sie hinzu, als Lydia ihr zuzwinkerte. 

"Aber gedacht." Lydia streichelte ihrer Freundin über die Schnauze, und nickte dann. "Auf jeden Fall hast du recht, ein Bad käme jetzt gerade recht. Sollen wir uns abwechseln und füreinander Wache stehen? Wir sollten ein bißchen vorsichtig sein, dieser Beschwörer muß hier ja noch irgendwo herumlaufen." 

Oglala schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich hole Rayya. Alleine macht es keinen Spaß." 

[...] 


End file.
